l'ombre et la flamme
by katrin potter
Summary: katrin rentre en 7eme annee a poudlard. elle fait la rencontre de harry et ses amis et un certain blond va lui poser des problemes
1. Default Chapter

C t un matin de septembre comme tous les ans le poudlard express attendait les derniers voyageurs pour 11h . 

Katrin était une fille de 17 ans , les cheveux bruns mi-longs avec des yeux verts magnifiques .elle était pas grande par sa taille mais plutôt par son fort caractère .

Et en ce moment même , elle est assez sur les nerfs car elle rentre en 7 année a poudlard dont elle ne connaît rien .

Katrin cherchait un compartiment quand elle heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un .

K : ho pardon !

La voix : ce n est rien tu est nouvelle je ne t ai jamais vu avant.

Katrin regarda alors l'inconnu et subit un choc quand elle aperçu des cheveux blonds et un regard hautain .

K : malefoy ?

M : heu on se connaît ?

K : non mais je viens de durmstrang et je connais ton cousin .

M : alan mmm oui je vois ……

K : ouai bon a plus tard .dit elle mal a l'aise.

M : je ne croit pas .

Avant même qu'elle n' est pu répliquer il a colla au mur .

M : tu ma l'air intéressante toi , tu sais .

Comme pour ajouter un geste a la parole il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse sous sa jupe.

K : a quoi tu joue ? dit elle en colère

M : tu est sûrement katrin alan m'a parler de toi et …… de certaines capacités a certains moment .

K : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle alors lâche moi !

Harry : (il est préfet) puis je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

M : potter !

Katrin en profitant pour se dégager de l étreinte de malefoy et partit dans un compartiment ;

H : que faisait tu ?

M ça ne te regarde pas le balafré

H : si car je sui préfet

M : ouai bon ……

Et draco partit rejoindre son compartiment tandis que harry rejoignit le sien ; arrive dans le compartiment il trouve la jeune fille en compagnie de hermione

Her : harry voici katrin elle est nouvelle .

Harry pour ne pas raconter et mettre mal a l aise ignora la scène qu il a vu quelque secondes avant .

H :enchanté moi c harry potter .

Ron: alors tu va rentré en quel année ?

K :en 7éme et vous ?

Her :on est en 7éme a gryffondor

H : tu était ou avant ?

K :heu ben …..ben….durmstrang .

Un silence s installa alors dans le compartiment pendant 5 bonnes minutes .

C est harry qui prononça la 1ere parole qui brisa le malaise

H :tu verras tu va t'y plaire a poudlard

Her : c impossible de se plaire a poudlard quand on vient de durmstrang c sur

H :ce n est pas a toi que je parlais hermione

Her : de toute façon elle ne sait pas parler elle ne te repond pas et puis j'ai raison n'est ce pas katrin ?

K :je peut m'habituer a n importe quel situation

her : c est ça !

K :si je t'emmerde faut le dire !

Het R :calmez vous on n'est pas la pour se battre

Et le reste du voyage se passa calmement .

Au moment d'arrivée , katrin été très nerveuse surtout après la réaction de cette pouf qui se prenez pour une … une je sais quoi .

pensee de kat

c quoi son nom déjà ah oui hermione quel nom débile de toute façon

tt le monde sorti dans le silence arriver dehors kat fut éblouie par la beauté du site ;

le château est immense et le paysage est magnifique

elle fut interrompu dans ces pensées par harry .

H : eh bien voila kat, bienvenue a poudlard !


	2. la repartition

CHAPITRE 2 : la répartition .

Pensée de kat : Je suis rentré dans la salle c'étais whaouuuu même durmstrang n'était pas aussi beau . La il y avait un faux ciel au plafond et ce …….chapeau sur le siége ?

Prof mc go : je vous présente le choipeau il déterminera dans qu'elle maison vous irez . Avant toute chose je veux vous annoncer la venu d'une nouvelle élève . Elle vient de durmstrang et rentre directement en 7 ème année ,Melle white voulez vous bien avancé .

Je m'avance et m'assoie sur le tabouret le chapeau sur ma tète me dit : « mmmm ou vais-je te mettre …. A gryffondor tu serai parmi tes amis mais ton pouvoir est puissant tu hérite de ton père alors je vais te mettre a …..

SERPENTARD »

Les acclamations fusèrent de la table des serpentard mais quelques griffondor était déçu surtout un certain harry potter.

H : c'est bête elle avait l'air sympa .

R :et super mignonne !

Her : ron tu n'a pas honte de dire ça ! elle été a durmstrang de toute façon je ne me serai pas entendu avec elle .

R : toi c'est sur a part les devoirs et le travail et je me demande avec qui tu pourrai t' entendre .

Vexer hermione se tu , commença a manger dés que dumbledore eu fini son discours .

Du coté de kat elle était installer entre les 2 plus beaux séducteurs de poudlard ( a part harry) drago malfoy et blaise zabini surnommé le duo d'or et eux n'était pas mécontent de leur place . Apres le repas , le professeur rogue part a la rencontre de katrin

Prof rogue : miss white, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la maison de serpentard ou j'en suis le directeur et c normalement moi qui doit vous montrer votre dortoir mais je ne peux assurer cette responsabilité donc se sera le préfet en chef monsieur malefoy qui s'occupera de vous

Pensée de kat : 

Il manqué plus que ça

Je suis maudite après allan je me prend son cousin .

Kat : oui professeur .

Drago arrivant a ce moment la

D : alors nous nous revoyons enfin.

Il allèrent tous a la salle commune.

D : (a tous) le mot de passe est « anti potter ».

Blaise : super le mot de passe j'aurai pas pu trouver mieux . Et tous les serpentards rigolèrent sauf katrin .

merci a voous de mavoir envoyer des messages

continuer a en envoyez

moaaaaaaa!

katrin


	3. le petit dejeuner

CHAPITRE 3 : le petit dejeuner 

Le réveil venait juste de sonner et pour katrin une dure journée s'annoncer.

Des nouveaux profs,des nouvelles matières, une granger agaçante et un malfoy égocentrique .

Pensee de kat :

Je sens que je vais adorer cette 7eme année !

Elle se leva, alla se préparer puis descendit dans la salle commune.

Au loin elle repéra malfoy déja entre un de draguer sa prochaine victime.

: pauvre fille , elle va vite déchanter kan malfoy la jètera demain !

kat se retourna pour voir qui avez parler et se trouve face à face avec une jeune fille élancer au cheveux blond yeux bleu et un regard hautain.

La fille : salut je m'appelle elisabeth.

Kat : salut moi c'est katrin.

elisabeth : appelle moi plutôt beth ça va plu vite .

Kat : ok, heu malfoy est toujours comme ça avec les filles ?

Beth : tu veux dire salopard comme ça ? oui , il l'est depuis au moins 2 ans et ça ne s'améliore pas mais ça ne semble pas l'inquièter.

Kat : tu est en 7eme année ?

Beth : oui je suis en cours avec toi , si tu veux je te fait un ptit' résumé de la vie a poudlard ?

Kat : heu ouai je veux bien tu pourra aussi me faire visiter le chateau je connais pas trop et c'est malfoy qui devais le faire mais ça m'enchante pas.

Beth : pour la ptite' vie c'est bon mais pour la visite je peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit il n'y a que le préfet ou le directeur de maison, qui peut le faire.

Pensée de kat :

Je me disait aussi ça serai trop facile !

Beth : alors, la bas tu voi, la fille qui est toujours coller a malfoy , celle avec une tête de pékinois c'est pansy parkinson elle est amoureuse de malfoy depuis toujours mais il ne sent sert que pour assouvir ses désirs et après il l'ignore mais elle ne sent rend pas compte elle est tellement conne .

Ensuite vers la gauche ,celui entourer de fille c'est blaise zabini le 2 ème bo goss, derrière malfoy, plus galant mais au lit plus sauvage d'après les rumeurs, bon sinon malfoy tu le connais déja , a sa droite c'est l'équipe de quidditch et les 2 gros derrière c'est crabbe et goyle 2 molosse qui ne pensent qu'a manger.

Du côté des filles il y olivia la brune a lunettes ,elle est timide et ne parle pas avec beaucoup de monde, assez réserver , après y a la rousse au décoleté c'est sally la salope de serpentard un peu allumeuse, pimbêche ,tout ce qu'il faut éviter si tu veux pas avoir de problème.

en plus de ça, sa meilleure amie c'est pansy alors attention si tu t'approche de malefoy.

Kat : ok bah j'aurai pas mieux comme résumer merci et pour malefoy t'inkiéte pas , je ne m'approcherai pas de lui .

Pensee de kat :

Je ferais pas 2 fois la même erreur.

B : pas de bléme bon si on est aller déjeuner maintenant ?

K : ok.

Elles se sourirent et partirent manger ensemble.

Elles s'installèrent a la table de serpentard.

Et comme tous les matins depuis 7 ans, le trio entre dans la salle faisant trembler les plus jeunes, faire sourire d'admiration les filles et faire rigoler certains téméraires.

Beth : alors eux, comment ils s'y croient ! tout ça parce qu'ils ont jouer au échecs avec voldy une ou deux dans leur vie !

Kat : tu les aimes pas beaucoup a ce que je vois.

Beth : non en effet ,mais je t'ai vu dans le train discuter avec eux . si j'étai toi je ne commencerai pas a les fréquenter.

Kat: (en commençant a s'énerver) pourquoi ?

Beth : déjâ car tu est a serpentard et, on ne parle jamais au gryffondor. tu pourrai recevoir les foudres de certains de nos congénéres et . tu tomberai bien bas a parler avec eux c'est tout..

Kat : eh bien, je vais t'apprendre un truc. JE sui capable toute seule a décider qui sont mes amis ou pas ! alors si tu veux bien m'excuser …

Et sur ce katrin parti rejoindre harry ron et peut être hermione a la table de gryffondor.


	4. les premiers cours

4 éme chapitre : les premiers cours 

Arrivée a la table des gryffondors, kat s'installa entre ron et harry.

H : bonjour kat, comment c'est passer ta premier nuit chez les serpentards ?

K : moins pire que je ne l'aurai cru..

Her : aurai tu passer une nuit agréable ?

K : qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

Her : ho ! tu sais très bien, je veux parler de ta nuit dan le lit de malfoy par exemple ou peut etre était-ce zabini ?

K : attends la TU ME PREND POUR UNE SALOPE ! FAIS GAFFE ME CONFOND PAS AVEC TOI !

Her : JE NE SUIS PAS UN SALOPE !

K : nan c vrai t'es une pute ,remarque c mieux, t payer au moins !

Her : JE TINTERDIS DE ME PARLER COMME CA ! JE SUIS PREFETE EN CHEF !

K : hou ! la ! c'est vrai, tu dois t'amuser dans ta salle commune avec malfoy .

Mais la, katrin su qu'elle était aller trop loin.

CLAC !

Hermione venais de gifler katrin.

Elle parti en furie de la salle, les larmes aux yeux (hermione)

Mcgo : miss White, je vous retire 50 points a serpentards et vous aurez une retenue !

Katrin en colère , quitta la grande salle et alla se réfugier dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Arriver dans la salle commune , kat se dirige vers la fenêtre .

.Pensée de kat.

J'en ai marre , a peine arriver me voila déjà avec un malfoy collant et je me fait en plus une ennemie qui est aimer de tout le monde.. c'est pas comme ça que je vais m'adapter et oublier durmstrang.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix.

Draco : tu apprécie la vue ?

Kat : qu'est ce que ça peux te faire malfoy ! mais oui j'apprécie.

Draco : tu sais que tu peux admirer autre chose…

Kat : va te faire foutre malfoy !

puis elle n'entendit plus de bruit, en le supposant parti .

Quand soudain , elle senti deux bras lui entourer la taille …….

Désolé car le chapitre est cours , mais promis je me rattraperai o prochain

Merci pour les rewiews ça ma fait très plaisir …

N'hésiter pas a continuer a en mettre

Bisou

katrin


End file.
